


【Pat pat the cat】【短篇】【Hades】【ZagThan】【扎格X塔纳】

by jingyu8010



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, Top Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagthan 扎塔 zag is top than is bottom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyu8010/pseuds/jingyu8010
Summary: 去人界，拍一拍猫
Relationships: Zagreus/Thanatos(Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 2





	【Pat pat the cat】【短篇】【Hades】【ZagThan】【扎格X塔纳】

“这是猫。”  
“它们和刻耳柏洛斯一样，是凡人们养在身边用来陪伴他们的动物。猫比刻耳柏洛斯更懒散，更喜欢用爪子挠东西，还把东西撒得到处都是。”  
“……不过它们的毛摸上去更软，"Thanatos用笔尖划过纸张时说，"有时还会发出咕噜咕噜的声音，”  
“和刻耳柏洛斯的叫声也不一样，那个听起来不错。”  
“哇哦”，Zagreus把头从幅那黑漆漆一片的画前抬起来。“他们和刻耳柏洛斯一样大吗？也吃那些隧道里的老鼠？”  
“不，它们一般只比莫特大上一些，”Thanatos改变笔的颜色，在一团黑色的东西旁边画上三个巨大的红色方块和六个直挺挺的三角形。  
“大概就是这样，猫也吃老鼠。不过，Zagreus，你刚刚说你给刻耳柏洛斯吃哪里的老鼠？”  
“那个不是重点……！”Zagreus语气里多了几分窘迫，"不过，等等，既然猫吃老鼠的话，为什么我在塞提尔洞穴里从未见过它们，我们有刻耳柏洛斯，有杜莎，有勒拿，甚至还有阿斯忒里俄斯，但猫们从不下冥界吗？为什么？"  
“我不知道，在你提出来之前，我从没考虑过这个问题。”  
“这可真是。”  
Zagreus摇摇头，接住从自己头发缝隙飞出来的几滴鲜血，等它们逐渐从掌心消逝后，再小心翼翼捧起Thanatos凭着印象描摹出的那张画。  
Thanatos收起笔，看见身为自己朋友兼爱人的神明正将他创作出来的东西与趴在一旁的刻耳柏洛斯比对。  
Hades坐在王座上瞥向他们的方向，高大的地狱巨犬趴伏在冥王脚边百无聊赖地玩着咬咬球，牛皮纸上薄析的部分被光线冲淡，红色的颜料与现实里的凶猛原型短暂地叠在了一起，  
几乎一点不像。  
“Zag。”  
Zagreus听见那含着叹息一般的呼唤，在转身时放缓了兴奋与略带疑惑的感情。  
“你想不想自己去看看那些猫？”  
死神说这句话时，淡金色的眼睛紧盯着那张画纸。  
“当然。但我不想因此麻烦你，Than。有这些画对我来说已经足够了，或许我之后在人间停留的那几分钟就能发现一只正在抓老鼠的猫呢。”  
“这没什么，"Thanatos的视线从纸张上抬，一路走到Zagreus直视着他的异色双眼，"不过你也正好说出了我的意思，下次你走到人间时记得让莫特召唤我。猫们可以看见我们的身形，我可以在工作时带一只过来。”  
“真的？！那就这么说定了，我会问问母亲怎么平衡自己在冥界和奥林匹斯山上的状态的，谢谢你，Than。”  
Zagreus离开了。Thanatos望向流动的冥河之水，从深血中探出的手没有猫的肉爪骨头。对冥府的其他神来说，他们对上面的事漠不关心；对从人间坠落的英雄来说，缅怀的过去里装不下任何一只随处可见的猫咪。  
可他永远记得那个夜晚，凡人们在深夜里挣扎着逝世，他带走那些不愿消散的灵魂，回到冥界享受短暂休息时一直凝望着冥河边，起起伏伏的波浪里无声度过又一个平淡无奇的岁月，直到Zagreus从血池里站起，跌跌撞撞冲散了好多灵魂，飞溅的血液从正厅拖到西厅他所站立的角落，像一道最狰狞可怖的灵魂撕裂地狱的红线。  
他转身，然后发现冥界的王子失去了往日自信又运筹帷幄的气场，他的声音颤抖，血污从散乱的发尾滑到克制不住的嘴角上。他是死神，他曾见过无数灵魂在得知死亡真相时显露惊愕又下意识拒绝，然后掩面失声痛哭。  
现在的情况也是一样的，他正目睹Zagreus崩溃前的正好几秒，发生了什么事，Zag？他有些慌乱地询问，脑海里划过那些可以击败从小便自信张扬的朋友的可能性，然后就听见Zagreus用力握拳绷紧身体的吱嘎声响，看出他眼底因为情绪激动而要溢出的泪，品味到他嗓音里那嘶哑的哭腔，和那抑制不住的兴奋与悲伤。  
“我看见了太阳，Than，”他难以自持地重复道：  
“我看见了人间的那个太阳。”  
Thanatos怀里的黑猫咕哝了一声，甚至想要回头呲牙去咬那把闪着寒光的死神镰刀。  
Zagreus笑着用手指去逗试图袭击他的猫嘴，趁着那肉球扑空时抓了一把粉色扁平的鼻子和柔软的肉垫，又在黑猫开始气急败坏乱咬的时候扶住身形有些颤抖的莫特。  
一路从猫耳撸到尾巴尖的手法实在太过大胆，Thanatos才刚感受到整只猫突然的颤动，下颌就被受到惊吓的尾巴拂过，还在发痒的同时Zagreus那双毫无分寸的手也跟了上来，多年持剑的手上养了一层薄茧，那触感磨上来时也让他身体发颤。  
“真有意思，”Zagreus一直紧盯逃走的猫，头也不回地说道：  
“母亲告诉我她遇到的大多数猫都很安静，不过看来还是要亲自感受一下才行。”  
他说这些的时候声音里已经带上了几分虚弱，Zagreus依旧身形挺拔地站在那里，不过脚底已经有些不稳，Thanatos能感受到他灵魂深处传来的溃散之意，那些不顾一切向上反抗而又成功踏过死亡的经历，和今天他们所触碰的猫的回忆，马上就要随命运女神的戏弄，被迫终止，随即烟消云散。  
“一会我在休息室等你？”  
Thanatos握住那只搭在冥界之刃上无力的手，随爱人的动作看向他这次逃出生天所带出来的几瓶蜜露与仙酒，和他一起露出微小的笑。  
紧握被死亡吞没时高举的手，权当临别时含蓄的吻。  
回归工作，Thanatos的镰刀挥动，眼神却瞥向死者身旁慵懒舔毛的另一只猫。  
反正神明的时间是没有尽头的，他们有更多的时间与无尽的机会去看落日与朝阳、深夜与傍晚，顺便还能摸遍人界所有的猫。  
他在工作时露出轻笑。

——————唐胤商 2021.2.24————————


End file.
